Veronica Mitchell: A Perfect Life, NOT!
by RonnielleNo1fan
Summary: This is a fic i decided i would do mainly on Ronnie ft. Dani's pov sometimes x
1. Chapter 1

Veronica Mitchell: What a perfect life, Not!

Ronnie's Pov

Ronnie Mitchell

Not Veronica that's what my dad calls me

Oh God I hate that name

Trust him to pick that

Walford, well what can I say about that

Not much

Just a little place in the east of London

But to be honest for a little place a LOT can happen

My life

What can I tell you about that?

Hmm….its been depressing

Hate it

And still do

Jack Branning

Love Him

My fiance

My husband to be

Just thinking about it gives me goosebumps

Roxy Mitchell A.K.A my little sister

Has a beautiful daughter

Amy, named after mi--

Actually lets not go there

She wont tell anybody the father

Which really bugs me

R&R my work

Its alright

Considering I work there with Jack

And I'm a co partner

So its ok

The Vic

Ahh the great Queen Victoria

Runned by the one and only Peggy Mitchell

Also known as my Auntie Peg

Ah I love her to bits

Archie Mitchell

My so called 'Daddy'

Well I hate him

Also the destroyer of my life!

Well my old one I'm moving on creating a new one

Trying to find happiness with Jack

Anyway yea 'daddy' is a evil, manipulative old man the less said the better!

My baby

Well…..

I dunno

Where she is

Who she is

Whats she's like

'daddy' made sure of that

Danielle Jones

Why am I even telling you about her?

She's just some girl who works for me

I helped her get an abortion

Why the hell did I do that?

Theres a lot of things I regret

When I mean a lot I mean a LOT

Like….

Having my baby

Actually no

Giving my baby away

Or rather forced!

Second on the list

My father

Letting him control me

And destroy my life

Well he aint gonna ruin my new one!

Thirdly stupidly leaving my wedding dress (which I booked 1 month in advance)

In the vic for my sister to try on!

And guess what she managed to rip it!

That's 1000 down the drain!

7th July My birthday

Also my wedding day!

1 month from now and I will be Mrs Branning

Can't wait!

How romantic is Jack?

Booking our wedding on my Birthday?

' Ron come through here I've got something to show you!' I heard my future husband say happily


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ronnie's Pov

I rushed into the living room like a excited child

I smiled it him

He smiled back

I really did love him

More than I thought I could love anyone

He leant in and kissed me

I kissed him back

'Well…..where is it?' I questioned him smiling

'Where's what?' he asked jokingly

'My present!' I said to him playing his joke

He pulled out small red velvet box

My eyes lit up was this what I think it was?

He handed me it

I gently opened it and saw the most beautiful diamond ring

' Oh Jack!' I exclaimed at him

I gave him a big kiss on the cheek

You see Jack had already bought the ring

But knowing him it was far to big

Was it for me or a giant?

Anyway he had got it resized

He took the ring out of the box and carefully slid the ring along my finger

I held it up in front of me hypnotized by the sparkling diamond in the middle

It must have cost a fortune!

Ha Roxy would have Loved a man that always treated her

I never took Jack for granted

I truly loved him

He kissed me again passionately

I smiled afterwards

' Look Ron , I just popped back to give you this I have go to go back to the club theres a whole load of paperwork I need to do' He said sighing

' Oh please Jack cant you do it tomorrow we haven't spent one day together in a week' I said pleading

' I wish I could but it cant wait , I'll make it up to you though , I'll book us a table at fargo's ok?' he said reassuringly

' Fine' I said sighing

He kissed me on the cheek and left

I sighed and sat on the sofa

There was absolutely nothing to do!

I wasn't at work today it was my day off

I should have just asked to go with him

Oh well

I thought about going to see Roxy

But then 'Daddy' would be there

Oh god

Speaking his name sends shivers down my back

The things he has done

Its just unthinkable

I wanted to get him out of my mind completely

It was really hard considering he is living across the road and is married to Aunty Peg

Oh she can be so stupid it some times

I never went to their wedding

I wasn't going to go and be a total 2 faced cow

I am not pretending I like him when I don't

Instead I stayed home with Jack

We watched Romeo and Juliet My favourite

He always knows how to cheer me up

I cuddled up onto the sofa with him

With a big bowl of popcorn beside me

And he always knew how to take my mind off things

To be honest everybody thinks I am a cold hearted cow but I am not

They have no idea what I have been through

No one has

Not even Jack

He knows about the baby

But he doesn't know why I got made to give her up

Why I can never see her again

Or why trying to find her would be the biggest mistake

And it wouldn't be fair on her

I often think about her

That's why truly I hate being alone

Because when I am I think about her

And I end up crying

And then I just cant concentrate

I have a locket

An she does to

Though I doubt her adoptive parents ever gave it to her

Its silver

Mine has a picture of her when she was a baby

And her has a picture of me

2 actually

One when I was about 10 and one when I had her

Oh god I miss her so much

Now I cant help but cry

Oh great when it starts its hard for it to stop

I went into the bathroom

And looked into the mirror

My mascara is all smudged

And my face is all red

I remember her face it used to go all pink and blotchy

Ahhh stop

I cant take it anymore

I quickly wiped my eyes

Trying to forget

I didn't want to

But If I was ever to I had to move on

That saying 'it's better to have loved and to have lost than it is to have never loved at all'

That is crap!

I would have rather never have loved at all because then I would never have to go through this pain!

Suddenly my phone starting vibrating

I picked it up and held it to my ear

'Roxy?' I spoke into the phone

' Yea Ron it's me I was wondering Danielle cancelled looking after Amy something cropped up you wouldn't mind looking after her would you?, it only be for a few hours' She asked me

Oh God

Why me?

Please!?

I said to myself

I really didn't want to do this

I took a deep breath

' Yea sure , bring her over' I said regretting every word I had said

' Thanks Ron you're a star' She said happily hanging up

I banged my head not to hard off the wall angrily

I headed into the kitchen and got the vodka out

I took a big gulp from the bottle

And wiped my face with my sleeve

I headed to the living room and started to tidy up a bit

It was a bit messy

Afterall Jack hadn't been in all week

And I was out busy arranging stuff for the wedding

There was a ring at the door they were here …………….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ronnie's Pov

I went to the door

And opened it

Roxy stood their with Amy in her arms

' Look Ron I'm in a real hurry look she's sleeping so if she wakes up just give her a bottle and sing to her she likes that she likes when you sing to her' said Roxy smiling

She handed me Amy and left

I was left with a sleeping child in my arms

I carried her over to the sofa

Amy would be 2 soon

She had grown so quickly

I rocked her in my arms

Not wanting to make in sudden movement as it might wake her

I sat there for at least an hour until she woke up

She started crying

What did Roxy say?

Give her her bottle

Right

Emm….

I carefully lifted her off the sofa and carried her into the kitchen

Patting her back ever so gently

Thankfully Roxy had packed a bottle still warm

She guzzled it down

And still began to cry

Roxy said something else

What was it?

Ahh sing to her

Sing to her?

I have never sang to anyone in my life

Well accept that time at primary school at Christmas where our class had to go up and sing Silent Night but that was it

I headed back into the living room

And sat back down on the sofa with her in my arms

Still crying

I whispered soothing words in her ear

And then began to sing

I remember this song my mum used to sing when I was little

' A gentle breeze from Hushabye MountainSoftly blows over lullaby fills the sails of boats that are waiting--Waiting to sail your worries isn't far to Hushabye MountainAnd your boat waits down by the winds of night so softly are sighing--Soon they will fly your troubles to close your eyes on Hushabye good-bye to cares of the watch your boat from Hushabye MountainSail far away from lullaby bay'

She drifted off to sleep

I lay back there 2

Drifting off

I jumped nearly off the sofa

I was startled

I was awoke by the banging off the door

Amy was still asleep luckily

I got up off the sofa annoyed and headed to the door

I was so angry when I found out who was at the door……


	4. Chapter 4

My blood boiled

What the hell was he doing here?

'What do you want?' I questioned coldly

' Oh V cheer up a bit why don't you' He replied sarcastically

' I was fine until you came' I stated calmly but still annoyed

' I just came to pick up my beautiful grand daughter Amy' He said repeating Amy for emphasis he knew that would annoy me

I bit my tongue to stop my self from saying something

I went over to the sofa and picked up Amy

She was beautiful

And sleeping

I didn't want to hand her over to that monster

I rolled my eyes

And gave her to him

' I have just got her to sleep, so don't be going and waking her up' I told him sternly

He left and I shut the door

I sighed in relief that he was gone

I switched on the TV

There was nothing on

Just count down

Talk about Boring

I must of dozed off

Because when I woke up

Jack was lying next to me

I was a bit startled at first

' Hey sleepy head' He whispered into my ear

I smiled

' What--what time is it?' I said yawning

' 6.30 , you better get ready I booked Fargo's for 7' He replied kissing me on the cheek

I got up of the sofa

And headed into my room

What to wear? I thought to myself

I looked in my wardrobe

Everything was black!

So there wasn't much different what I wore it would look the same

The only thing that was not black was my purple coat

I loved that coat

There was no point dressing up fancy

I mean Fargo's

It was a typical restraunt

But I still wanted to impress Jack

But not go over the top

Jack shouted from the living room

'Ron you almost ready? its 10 to'

Shoot! I hadn't picked anything

I quickly grabbed this short black dress

With tights

' Just coming!' I shouted putting my clothes on

I grabbed my coat of the peg and went into the living room

'Ready' I replied smiling at him

I hadn't noticed till now but Jack looked more handsomer than ever

' You look amazing Ron' He said grinning

'You look so handsome' I said quickly

We headed out the door

He held my hand and we walked over to Fargo's

Unfortunately The table he had booked was right next to Bianca and Ricky

I mean I didn't mind Ricky he was a nice guy genuinely

But Bianca well we haven't always seen eye to eye

To be honest she's a mouthy cow

And she's my niece to be!

She doesn't like me

I know she doesn't

We sat down at the table

' Hi uncle Jack' Bianca said to Jack smiling

'Ronnie….' She said quietly looking me up and down

I rolled my eyes

She rolled them back

' Hey' He replied to Bianca

'Ricky' He said nodding at him

There was a long silence after that

Finally the silence was broke by the waiter

' What can I get you?'

' A bottle of Champagne please' Jack told the man

I was a bit surprised

I thought he would be saving for the wedding

But he had plenty of money

I smiled at him

He smiled back

' Eh can I have the…

He scanned the menu

Eh…the thing with the lamb please' He asked the waiter he couldn't pronounce the name of the dish

'What about you Ron?' He asked me

'Eh….

I wasn't to sure I hadn't thought about it

I could see the waiter was getting impatient

'I'll just have the same' I told him shrugging my shoulders

The waiter wrote it down and left

'So…….' Jack said not knowing really what to say

'How was work' I asked him

I didn't really want to know how his work was I just couldn't think about anything to ask him

' Good' He replied

' I'm in tomorrow' I told him

' I know, look Ron tomorrow I have got to go away to do some business so I will need you to run the club yourself' He asked me politely

I was annoyed

Tomorrow was a Saturday

It would be heaving

It would be only me in

I mean Dawn had gone away with Gary

And the others quit cause they thought I was a bossy cow

I fired Danielle

Because she kept asking me about my baby

And she wasn't focused on the job

' Look Jack I am on my own tomorrow how can I possible run the club my self?' I questioned him

' Oh come on Ron you could get Roxy to help you and re hire Danielle I'm sure you could find loads of people that would help for some extra cash' He stated

I sighed

'But Ja--'

' Look Ron please I'll make it up to you I promise' He reassured me

How many times had I heard that before?

I rolled my eyes

'Fine' I said giving up

' You're a star' He replied kissing me on the cheek

After the meal we went home, now I had to phone Danielle and re hire her

Great!

I fired her and now I need to tell her that I need her to help

For once I'll try and not let my pride get in the way……

**Thanks for all the reviews it means a lot**

**I know this is a bit boring chapter its just I needed it in it but I promise they'll be more exciting chapters coming up soon xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Ronnie's Pov

I scrolled my phonebook until I found Danielle

I dialled the didgts and pressed 'Call'

I waited praying that she wouldn't pick up

Unfortuantley she did

'Ronnie?' She asked

' Yea its me' I replied

' Not being rude but what do you want I mean last time we spoke you made it very clear that you didn't want anything to do with me' She asked me nervously

' I know I know……it's just that…..

'What?' She said impatiently

' How would you like your old job back?' I said quickly

I heard whispering and then shouting

Which by the sounds of it was Stacey

' Tell that cow to stick her Job up her--

'Stacey please'

I heard

' I would love to' Danielle said politely

'Great' I replied smiling

' When do I start?' She asked

' Tomorrow' I told her

' Oh…..' Danielle said a bit worried

'Whats the matter?' I asked concerned

' No it was just Stace and me had planned to go out that's all……..but it doesn't matter' She stated

' Thanks' I said gratefully

' No problem anytime' Danielle said nicely

We hung up

The thing I liked about Danielle was she was always so understanding

And she would give up going out or doing something important to help me out

Well except that time she didn't turn up and got chucked out by Stacey

I overreacted

I was so tired

Even though I had slept half the day

I went to bed

Jack had gone

He was always out where did he always dissapear to?

I sighed

I pulled the covers over tightly

I opened my locket

' Goodnight my baby, Sweet Dreams'

I said this every night

I kissed her picture

I closed my eyes

……………..

The next morning I woke up Jack snoring

'Oi!' I said to him elbowing him

Snoring really got on my nerves

He opened his eyes

'What?' He asked

'I said stop snoring!' I shouted at him laughing

He poked me

And we went under the covers

After a while I got up

I put on my clothes

Jack made breakfast for ONCE!

The toast was burnt

The scrambled egg well…it was scrambled but not in the way it should have been

The coffee was black and the milk was soggy

' Nice….' I said to him sarcastically

' I was trying my best Ron' He replied going into a childish huff

' I know…I know you were' I told him kissing him on the cheek

' Look Ron I really got to get going alright I will call you later' He said grabbing his coat

'Aren't you forgetting something?' I said grinning

' How could I forget' He said coming towards me

He kissed me passionately on the lips

I smiled

And he headed out the door

I sat down at the table

I looked over at what he had made

Yuk! I thought to my self

I threw it in the bin

Note to self: Never let Jack cook again!

I shook my head

And grabbed my coat

I had to go over to the club and set up

When I went outside

It was freezing

It was blue sky

But chilly winds

I shivered heading to the club

My phone started to bleep

'Roxy?' I asked

' Yea Ron its me' She said sounding guilty

' Rox whats wrong' I asked

' Well you know how I said I could DJ tonight' She said even more guilty

'Yes……' I said starting to get a bit worried

'Well……I sorta cant' She said waiting for me to scream

'What! Roxy I was depending on you!' I shouted down the phone

How could she just bail on me?

' I know….I know…its just somethings cropped up something important' She stated

' What could be so important?' I asked her I mean what could Roxy possible have to do?

' Look I just cant make it alright your gonna have to find someone else ok im sorry' She put the phone down

What a cheek!

Great!

No DJ

Ahh!!

I stormed over to the club in a bad mood

Could this day get any worse?

………………


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into the club

And through my coat onto the bar

I grabbed a glass and filled it with Vodka

Today was gonna be a long day

I downed it and went into the office

Euh! Jack! I thought to myself

He had left it in a tip

More work

I rolled my eyes

I looked at my phone

11.30

Danielle should be here soon

I sat at the bar patting my hands on the table

I mean there was LOADS of work to be done

But to be honest I didn't know where to start

I decided to wait on Danielle

I looked at my phone 11.45

Awk!

Time was going so slowly

Finally she arrived

'Hi' She said shyly

'Hey' I replied warmly

'I'm not late am I? its just Stacey needed a little help setting up the stall and I told her I would is that ok?' She asked me nervously

' Danielle I'm not your mother you don't need my permission to go and help Stacey and your on time if not early' I replied to her

She looked at me me funny

'Right' she said trying to laugh

That was weird…..

I thought to myself

Anyway

' Right so Danielle if you start to clean up in here I'll do the office' I said heading into the office

'Ok' Danielle said beginning to clear up

'Thanks' I said smiling

Jack had left the office in such a tip

It is gonna take me HOURS to clean up this mess

I sighed and began cleaning

Danielle came through to the office about 30 minutes later

' Well I cleaned the place up' she said smiling

I smiled back

' Danielle I just want to say thank you for coming today I mean my own sister bailed on me so its just nice to have someone like you I can depend on' I said with a warm smile

She smiled back

I guess I was having a change of heart

Oh well

' Do you want some help?' she asked me kindly as the office was still a tip

'Yea sure' I replied

We began clearing

Danielle paused half through

'Is everything alright?' I asked her

' Yes' She said giving me a false smile suspiciously

I looked at her oddly and carried on cleaning

An hour Later the office was spotless

' Well done' I said smiling

'High 5!' I said jokingly

She high fived my hand and we burst out laughing

I was never in this good a mood

EVER

'Well if you want to come back for some lunch I mean now everythings clean and set up we wont need to come back till about 6 to open up' I told her

'Sure' She said smiling

We went back to mine

I made us some lunch

Some mixed sandwiches

And cheese and Onion crisps my favourite

'Mmmm…. How did you know those were my favourite crisps?' Danielle asked

I laughed

' Well there my favourite crisps 2 and they were the only ones I had'

She smiled

' So Danielle…. Tell me about yourself I mean we haven't always seen eye to eye' I asked her munching on my sandwich

'Well….. Theres not that much that's intresting about me' Danielle said shrugging

' Oh come on Danielle there must be something intresting about you' I reassured her

' Well there was something that I wanted--

My phone beeped

' One second' I Said pressing answer on my phone

She sighed

' Roxy what is it now?' I asked her annoyed

' Oh Ron don't shout please I just I real--

'What is it?' I said interrupting her impatient

' Look I really need you this time could you look after Amy for just a couple of hours I swear I wont be long' She asked me scardly

'Roxy!' I shouted down the phone

Who did she think she was , she bailed on me and then wanted me to help her!

' Look Ron I wouldn't ask you if it was important please' She said begging

I don't know but for some reason I felt different happier

' Fine' I said annoyed

' Thanks Ron, I was going to ask Danielle but her phone was switched off' She told me

'Danielle's here' I stated

'Oh' She replied

'Well I will just bring her round then' She said hanging up the phone

I sighed

' Are you okay?' Danielle asked me

' Yea its just Roxy that's all she wants me to baby sit Amy and I just really don't want to' I told her

' Well I could if you want?' Danielle asked me

She had had an abortion

' Look Danielle…. I really appreciate you offering and that but do you think it would be good for you?' I asked her

' What?' She said confused and annoyed

' Well you've just had an abortion' I stated to her

' Whats that got to do with anything?' She asked annoyed

' Well I just don't think you should be around baby's I think I would be for the best if you weren't here when amy came' I said changing my tone

' What?' She asked confused

I was annoyed now didn't she get my message

' Look I don't want you around Amy alright' I said raising my voice

' Yea because your such an authority on looking after kids aren't you, you couldn't even raise your own one could you?' She said coldly getting up of the sofa

How dare she I had opened up to her and she just threw it back in my face

' Get out!, just get out!' I said screaming at her

' I hate you!' She screamed running out the door

I burst into tears

All the memories

She brought them back

My baby

Giving her up

My dad

Signing the adoption certificate

I put my hands over my head

I couldn't take this pain

Would it ever go away?

I grabbed my coat

I needed some air

Stuff Roxy

Stuff Jack

Stuff everyone

I didn't care about any of them just now

I just wanted to be with my baby

And the only way I could do that was…

Trust me to have a dead child


	7. Chapter 7

Dani's Pov

Danielle Jones

19 Years old

Real name Amy Mitchell

Stacey Slater

My best friend

I can always count on her

Well most of the time anyway

Veronica Mitchell

Also known as Ronnie Mitchell

Also known as Ice Queen of Walford

And also known as My mother

I wish things weren't so complicated

She doesn't even know

She said her baby(me) was the biggest mistake of her life!

The locket

Ah my locket

The only proof I have that is known to my existence

I mean I have no idea where my birth certificate is

I wear my locket around my neck all the time

I never take it off

I remember I used to get detention all the time in PE because I refused to take it off

I wouldn't

NEVER

Archie Mitchell

My grandad

The dotting father

Pah!

As if!

Him and Ronnie don't get on anyway

I don't like him

He's mysterious

In a bad way

Amy Mitchell

Me!

No I'm talking about my cousin

Shes only 1

I babysit her most of the time

She's gorgeous

Roxy Mitchell

My aunt

She is crazy!

Party type of girl

A bit like Stacey

Actually there quite similar

Both have loud mouths

Get into fights

And can be very stupid at times

I wouldn't say I was boring

I just don't want to be really stupid and end up in trouble

I am the sensible one

Well I cant be that sensible

I got pregnant and the worst part of it is

I had an Abortion!

And actually the worstest worst part is I got my own mother to help me!

Her own grandchild

How could I have let this happen?

Anyway that was the past and this is the future

I want to tell her

More than anything

But I just haven't found that moment

You know when it's the right time

I just can't say it out of the blue

I need to find that special moment

I need to tell her the truth

The whole truth

And nothing but the truth

But my mother

She is very complicated

She pushes you away if you try and get close

She doesn't give you a chance to speak

Just showers you with painful words

Anyway

She phoned me out of the blue

Offering me my job back

I was a bit shocked

I mean when Ronnie had made up her mind she had REALLY made up her mind

I was delighted to be given another chance

Although Stace wasn't to happy about it as you can imagine

She was screaming all sorts

I hope Ronnie didn't here what she was saying

Stace knows that shes my mum

She isn't really to happy about it

But well….theres nothing really anyone can do about it

I love her

With all my heart

Ok It sounds a bit weird but I love her even though she can be a right cold hearted cow towards me

Stacey thinks I'm insane

I don't think she understands she has a mum shes grown up with her real mum

It's different for me though I've grown up unsure of myself , unsure and insecure

Its amazing thinking about it having another family another life waiting to be identified

If only life was that simple

I used to dream about her every night

What fun she used to have

She would take me out

And as I got older my dreams became more serious

But in the morning I was awoken by another dissapointment

It was just a dream

All it would ever be

A dream

A part of my imagination

I wish it was real

I wish my life could be a dream

I wish when I woke up I was with her

In my room

Her waking me up telling me to move it

Making breakfast

And then going to work with her

But when I was little

She'd take me to school

She would be the coolest mum around

And then she'd pick me up

Take me home

And we'd go out into the garden

She'd push me on the swing

&Vice versa

She'd take me inside

Make me my tea

And we'd sit at the table together

She'd let me watch a film

Then I got ready for bed

She made sure I'd brush my teeth

And then she'd tuck me up into bed

Tell me a story

About princesses and princes

She'd climb into my bed until I'd fall asleep

Stroke my hair

And kiss me goodnight

Sometimes I believed it

I thought it was true

But then I looked into my locket

And it was just a pretty face

A pretty picture

Not real

It couldn't move or talk

Just stare

Why? Why would she just stare and smile?!

What was there to smile about?

There was nothing

Was she so happy about giving me up or something?

Here I go again

Theres 2 sides to every story

And I hope her side is a good one

Anyway

At first I had no idea what she wanted I mean the last time we spoke well it wasn't the kindest chat we have had

I said yes in the end

Well Stacey was fuming when I came off the phone as I had arranged to go out with her that night

I know it was mean just bumping her off like that but….Ronnie did need me and I could go out with Stace anytime

The next morning

My alarm went off at 9.30

I got up and had a shower

I didn't start till about 12

But I had to go out and help Stace with the stall

I got dressed and headed out the door

I felt the cold summer wind blow against my face

It was blue skies

But freezing

I walked over to the stall

Stacey had already set up most of it

'About time you got here' Stacey replied putting some clothes on the rail

I helped her

' Sorry' I replied

' Don't worry you're here now' Stacey said smiling

I smiled

I sold some stuff and I left to go and help Ronnie

When I arrived Ronnie was sitting at the bar

I smiled

I was a bit shy for some reason

I was scared I was late and told her that I had to help Stace at the stall

She understood

But then she said those words that made me want to scream ' YES I AM!'

She said I'm not your mother

Newsflash: You are!

Not that I could tell her to my face

I just went ' right'

I dunno why I should have just told her there and then got it over and done with

I cleared up by the bar and that

I helped Ronnie in the office

It was a tip

But then I spotted something that wasn't pleasant

When I was clearing out from behind the desk

I spotted a pair of lacy nickers

Now I don't think Ronnie would wear those

That's something Roxy would wear

I laughed in my head

And then I froze

Oh no!

Please

Not him and her

Roxy and Jack?

Oh god please

Ronnie asked me is everything was alright

I stuffed them in my coat pocket

' Yea' I replied lying

I mean I wasn't going to show her them

She was getting married for god sake

I couldn't help feel jeleous of Jack

I should have been with her

She doesn't deserve him

Cheating on her!

And with her own sister!

My aunt!

I just wanted to scream

But then again I might be wrong

And embarrass my self and Ronnie

Especially Ronnie

Imagine if they turned out to be hers!

But I doubt it

I decided to keep it to myself

She high fived me

After we finished

We both ended up burst out laughing

Now this was the Ronnie I wanted to know

She asked me to come back to hers for lunch

I was delighted

We went back to hers and she made me some sandwiches and my favourite crisps cheese&onion her favourite 2!

Then it got a bit more personal

She asked me about myself

I wasn't sure what to say

Then she reassured me and I was going to tell her

But then her phone ran

Great!

How convient!

It was Roxy

Ronnie was screaming down the phone

I asked her of she was alright when she got off

She said she was fine

She told me that Roxy was needing her to babysit Amy

I offered to help

But then it came

Ice Queen Ronnie returns the sequel!

She asked me if it would be good for me

I was very confused

Then she metioned the abortion

I mean what had that got to do with anything?

And then she made me more angry by saying that she didn't want me here when amy came!

What the hell? I just don't get her

Then I just made her her more mad by asking her again confused

Here came Ice queen Ronnie!

' look I don't want you around amy alright!' she said raising her voice

Then it came Word Vomit ' Yea because your such an authority on looking after kids aren't you?, you couldn't even raise your own!' I said coldly getting off the sofa ready to leave

I was so angry

So was she

'Get out!, get out!' she said screaming at me

I ran out of the house

Screaming ' I hate you!'

I did Stacey was right she was a mean heartless cow

I ran to the playground

I didn't know where else to go

………………….


End file.
